Naruto A Prince Called Princess Discontinued
by Courage Shadowfire
Summary: What happens when you get an anime crazed fan girl a royal diaries book, a computer, and a keyboard, well most likely nothing, but here is the story, more details inside. Rate M just in case Discontinued for lack of insparation
1. Courage Corner

courage corner

Me: This will be the only time I do a courage corner for this story. I do hope you will all review my new story. Any how, the reason why I rote this story was because I got really into the royal diaries. I am planning on doing more. Just a few different animes. Well read and review.


	2. January

**The royal diary's**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_A Prince called Princess_

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 1946**_

_Koori Kyuuden_

I got this diary for Christmas, but I had lost it. My tutor, Iruka-Sensei found it and told me to right in you every day, or at least five times a week. I will try to do this, as my new year resolution. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikikaze, and Queen Kushina Uzumaki. Even though I am there son, I am called Princess. That is because of a very long story. My older brother Sai Kimiki will likely become king because he is first born, but also a bastard child. He still wants the throne even though he is a bastard child. The king had taken the throne when he was only 10 years old, and had to marry my mother, She had only been 11. There is no love between them, but my father fell in love, and at the age of twelve took a mistress. She became pregnant, with a boy, and he told everyone he would marry her and that there child would become the next king, but the kingdom was against the divorce, so he just took on a second wife. He found out a year later that she was just using him to get money and power, so he told everyone that she was a witch and had her beheaded. He then told people that Kai was a illegitimate child and could not inherit the throne. So even though my parents hated each other they still bedded each other, and I was born as the true Prince, but when I was born they found out that I was the son of another man. A knight of the kingdom, so I was also a bastard child, and as an example was going to be beheaded, but when he looked into my eyes, ho couldn't do it, so he made me a Princess instead and had my mother beheaded for treason to the kingdom. I was then sent with a house hold of people to Koori Kyuuden, or Palace of Ice.

I didn't mean to write this much. I shall write more tomorrow.

_**January 2**__**nd,**__** 1946**_

To continue

So now I Have grown up with my own house hold. They consist of -

Iruka Umino-SenseiHe teaches me everything, except sword play.

Kakashi Hatake-Sensei He is the person that teaches me sword play, archery, and riding.

TsunadeShe is my doctor and governess. She also runs my house hold.

JyraiyaHe is the resident painter, he also teaches he how to draw and paint.

Sakura: She is my dressing maid. She just pick's and set out my cloths.

Shikamaru NaraHe is my companion. We go every were together.

That is every one. Well there are other servants, but they really aren't worth mentioning, and they all think I am a girl. Only the people mentioned know I am a guy. Well I have to go to bed, now, or Tsunade will be mad at me for staying up to late.

_**January 3**__**rd**__**, 1946**_

I am very excited right now. We just got word that the king is going to be visiting tomorrow and my father, who is now a duke, will be coming to visit. I will not be able to talk to my father, that's okay, I'll at least get to see him. The king is coming to introduce me to his new wife Kyubi. I will have to address her as Queen Kyubi, unless she tells me that I can call her mother or another name. I was also told I would be getting a new member to my house hold. A personal body guard or a jester. One of the two. I was so excited I quit listening to Tsunade. She didn't get mad though, but I guess she could see the reason. I'm only 12 years old, and miss my only remaining parent. After she told me this though she also said I was getting a personal hair dresser named Kurinai. I have long hair, and it's a bit unruly. She had come here today, and started to do my hair up. First she braided my long blonde hair, and then she twisted it into a bun. After that she embedded ruby's into it. They are to go with my dress tomorrow. I like to ware black and orange, but when the king comes I have to ware something nice, so they decided on my red gown with the gold trimming on the bottom, waist, collar, and sleeves. There are ruby's embedded in the gold around the waist, and the skirt flows around me like a water fall. I shall be sleeping an a block tonight to preserve my hair do.

_**January 4**__**th**__**, 1946**_

They came an visited me here. Queen Kyubi told me I am to address her as the queen. Kai gets to call her mother because she has taken a liking to her. My father gave me a jest called Maito Gai the green beast. He is creepier then funny, and Shikamaru told me that Gai could be a bit odd. He has an assistant named Rock lee and as soon as they saw me, they told me that because I look sad they are going to dedicate there time to cheering me up. I gave them a grin at that, and they started to do a tumbling act, saying that they would run three laps around the palace if they couldn't get me to laugh. They ended up running the laps, which made me laugh. Even though I didn't get to talk to my father, I had fun. They are leaving tomorrow so I had my hair taken out, and told Sakura that I was going to ware a orange dress and black shoes, tomorrow, with my hair down.

_**January 5**__**th**__**, 1946**_

Well they left and I think the queen was mad at me for my choose of clothing. She got so mad that she hit me. My brother looked extremely mad at her. My brother thinks I'm a girl and that fact made him want to protect me. I'm my fathers favorite child, so he tends to get a bit protective, but just stood there calmly and watch her as she beat me. On the third hit though Tsunade caught her fist and told her never to hit me in this house again. I think Tsunade is going to try to get a personal guard soon, but seeing as my father thinks his wife is more important then me, I don't think I will me getting one.

_**January 8**__**th**__**, 1946**_

My brother is sending me a body guard. He will be coming next week. I also got a dog and trainer for him. They came today. The dogs name is Akamaru and the guys name is Kiba. He thought I was a girl and started to flirt with him. I had to send him away before me and Shikamaru started to laugh. People think I'm a girl, but they don't flirt with me because I'm the princess. It all really was funny. We had a good laugh and Gai and Lee started to do a reenactment of Kiba flirting with me, witch made me laugh even harder. I cant wait until my body guard comes though.

_**January 16**__**th**__**, 1946**_

He came yesterday. My body guard's name is Itachi and he fallows me around. I talked with him today about his past, and he told me he had a brother that was my age. His brother's name is Sasuke, and he is training to a personal guard as well. He told me that his brother wants to become the guard of the princess, but is going to become the guard of the new prince. It seems my father let her get away with hitting me twice because she is pregnant with a baby boy, that will be legitimate. That means the he will get the throne, and then Kai and then me, but only if nether one of them have kid's, so I guess I just wont be taking the throne ever. Well I might. Kai told me that I am the best for the throne and tells me he will fight so I may take the throne. And if he is given the throne, he will give it up to me. He is really mature. I think that I will never get the throne, because for me to get the throne Kai would have to get it, and give it up to me, but that would only happen if he never found out that I was a boy and not a girl. I guess I never will get the throne.

_**January 17**__**th**__**, 1946**_

Well a new day and new adventures, yeah right. It rained today so I couldn't go out. I think Itachi suspects that I'm not a girl. We never tell new staff members the truth until we know for sure they can be trusted. I hope he can be trusted. I so badly want to talk to some one. Like yes I can talk to Shikamaru about anything, but he is really lazy. Kiba is going to leave with Akamaru next week. It is the queens birthday, and she wanted me to give her Akamaru. I have to do it or she will likely beat me. I just hope I am not expected to go to court. I haven't been to court at all in my life. I think I was there when I was born, but as far as I can tell I have lived here my whole life. Gai and Lee did a tumbling act today, that was really fun. I laughed at it, and thanked them for cheering me up. They looked like they were ready to cry at that statement. Most people hat me, but the people in my house hold understand that I am not like my mother or my father. I didn't even now my mother, and I don't know my father at all. I see him but that is all I ever get to do.

_**January 19**__**th**__**, 1946**_

We are all going to court together. Most of the staff will stay here for the time being. Its just me, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Sakura, and Tsunade that is going. I am going to be bring enough cloths for each day I am at court, and Itachi is going to be watching me. He wont be able to stay by my side all the time, but at least he is watching me. I don't know if he will save me or not, though.

_**January 21**__**st**__**, 1946**_

Well we got to court today. Kyubi is going to be 21 in three days. I can leave court in five days. I will definitely tell you all about it. I have a good hiding place for you here as well. In my palace I don't have to hide you because no one is going to read you in my house. They all like and respect me. Even the people in the towns close by. I think that if there was a war over the throne ever, I would have a good amount of supporters. Well, I'm kind of tired so I shall go to bed now.

_**January 22**__**nd**__**, 1946**_

_Tsubasa Paresu_

Today was the first day of celebration. Every one told the queen that she looked so nice, and that the child is coming alone quit nicely. I found out that the child is expected February 14th. The same day as valentines. That is suppose to be a good omen. It means good luck in love, and great in bed. I find that a lot of crap. Its not like a new born baby can sleep with another person. I almost for got to tell you that the name of the castle here means Palace of wings.

_**January 23**__**rd**__**, 1946**_

Father is letting us leave tomorrow. Kiba has to stay here but said he will right, or at least he would, but he cant right. The reason that we are leaving is that my brother walked in and kissed the kings hand, and then the Queens. He would have kissed his mothers hand, but she is dead. I walked in next and kissed the kings as is customary, then gave my father a quick hug, which had always been allowed before. People just saw me as having to fathers instead of a mother. Then I kissed the queens hand and she slapped me, yelling at me for having hugged a common man before I kissed her hand. She then got a whip and was about to hit me with it, when Itachi ran over and grabbed the whip out of her hand. He then started to fight her. Itachi won and had her at sword point, telling her to never touch me again. All the people in the room agreed with her. She then ran over and started to grab at me, but I got up and started to run. I got away thankfully.

_**January 24**__**th**__**, 1946**_

Oh the most awful thing happened today. I went to say good bye to the king, and my father, when the queen had her guards grab me. They couldn't imprison me for I was the daughter of the king, but she then took off my dress to show the people that I was a boy and not the kings child at all. She then had her guards through me in prison. I don't know what will happen to me. All I have is the pants and t-shirt I was given, and you. I had you hidden in a pouch, and when they asked me the one thing I wanted to keep, I told them it was you. I just hope they put me under house arrest, and send me home.

_**January 30**__**th**__**, 1946**_

My fate has been decided. I am to be executed. They are doing it by hanging. I am very scared right now, but new this would happen. Kai was furious at me. Ha came down here and hit me him self. He was going to kill me right then, but one of the guards said that he could wind up dead himself he did that so he stopped. I'm glad he did. I didn't want to die a day early. I don't think I will be rescued, but I do have hope.

_**January 31**__**st**__**, 1946**_

_Uindo shi_

The name means wind city. We are hiding out here for today. I was rescued. Every one came to save me. I also found out that Itachi has been lying to me. His brother was going to be the king of there country, and had told him to go and protect the Princess of Soshi Shima. The name means Element island. That would be the country I live on. The only ones that are with me are Itachi, and Shikamaru. The rest were sent back to my palace, no to my little brothers palace, as his servant's. I hope he will be nice to them. And I hope he will help the towns people when they need it. Shikamaru was suppose to go back as well, but said he was never going to be the companion to someone other then me. Itachi said he wrote to his father and brother, and they will give me full support, if we have to come back and fight for the throne. I hope that never happens though.


	3. February

February, 1946

_**February 1**__**st **_

_Shiti no arata kaibyaku_

The name means city of new beginnings. It some how seem appropriate, seeing as this is the first stop to my new life. My new beginning. I hope the king will say yes though. Itachi did ask if it was alright, but they haven't responded yet. We cant go past Shiti no arata kaibyaku until they say its okay to go.

_**February 3**__**rd**_

Dendou no doragon

The name this time means Palace of dragons. There are a lot of dragons every were. I am only here of the day, then we are on the road to the manor they are giving me. They said that my staff from my old palace is already on they're way there. I cant believe they bought all of them from my father. Itachi told me that his home had 100X more money then my home. I guess that is true. People think the king is rich, but he is in fact very poor. He gets all of his funds from people. The money he gets from kings and nobles of the other countries he puts away in case of a war. I think though that he has gone into that money, so that he can take care of his new queen and son. I really hope that father would just realize that he is going to lose his crown to another country soon, and that country could very well be on my side. I shall try to avoid war at all possibility. My father would be one of the people to fight if it came to war.

_**February 6**__**th**_

_Kyuuden no mizu fenikkusu_

The name of my house means Palace of the water phoenix. I like that name a lot, and have told them so in a letter. Every one was so happy to see me, that we had a party last night. Prince Sasuke is going to be coming to visit me soon, so I have to get the servants to set up a room for him. I cant wait to meet him. I told the king that although I am a boy, I grew up wearing dresses and so, I would like to continue being called a girl. I am not a princess here, so I am called Lady Naruto Uzumaki. I hope the prince is nice though. I also hope he will be my friend. You can never have to many friends I always say.

_**February 7**__**th**_

Sasuke is so mean. The first thing he did was tell me to get out of his country. He doesn't want me to marry Itachi because that would mean Itachi will become king instead of him. I got mad him and did a terrible thing. I slapped him, and then yelled at him. He said he will tell his father, and Itachi said I am likely to be banished or killed. I don't want to be killed or banished. If I get killed it's the end of me, and if I get banished then I will be on my own and an uncharted island, that has no people living there. I'm really scared. I got a message just now saying that I will know my fate tomorrow. Even though Itachi said he would protect me, he is leaving after my fate is decided tomorrow, saying he can no long be friends or the body guard of a criminal. That big meanie. I am starting to tear up, sp I'm going to go and talk to Iruka or Kakashi.

_**Later**_

I feel better now. Iruka was trying to calm me down when every one, except for Itachi, came into the room. They all said that if I get banished they would come too. I saw Itachi getting on his horse out side the window, so I opened it, and threw him a pouch of money. I told him that if he is going home, to use the little bit of money in there to free my friends, and servants, from his father. He said he would, and then road off. They asked me why I did that, and I told them, that no matter what happens to me, I want them to be free. I am an exiled Princess and a criminal, but they still stick with me. Once they are free, they wont have to worry about having the same or a worse fate them me.

_**February 8**__**th**_

I am being sent to a village in the remotest part of the kingdom. Itachi gave the man my money, but I got it back. Just to make it all worst, Sasuke ask his father if he could have my servants. As you can guess, the man said yes. Not even my companion Shikamaru is getting to come with me. He is going to be doing what ever job Sasuke tell him to do. Sasuke is coming here now, and when he gets here I will be striped, Blindfolded, and put in a couch wagon to the village. I will be getting there and be completely necked. They are letting me keep my bag of money though. I am glad of that. When I found out I went and cried to Iruka again. Every one was there, and other then Sakura we were all crying. I think Sakura thinks that Sasuke is going to ask her to marry him and is happy about that. She came to my room later, and told me that she was going to miss me though. I leave tomorrow first thing, so I am going to go to bed.

_**February 9**__**th**_

Sasuke just got here, but every one had already said good-bye. They all told me that they will miss me and write to me every day. That made me happy. I have been striped, but they are waiting a bit before blindfolding me. Everyone gave me something, and Itachi, who is the one that is taking me to the village, said I could keep them. Sakura gave me my favorite silver gown, Iruka gave me my silver shows. Tsunade gave me the rest of the money I was allowed to bring with me, Jiraiya gave me a paint brush, Shikamaru gave me a painting pad, and Kakashi gave me a beautiful sword. He told me it was so I could continue to practice and protect myself. Itachi said that his gift to me was that I could bring those with me and my diary. I thanked him, but was very cold. I hate him, I hate his brother, and I hate my father. I think that hating is hard, but I cant help it. They are here to blind fold me, so I have to go.

_**Later**_

_Tsuihou no Mura_

It means Village of Banishment. How fitting I thought when I was told that. They took the blind fold off, and pushed me roughly to the ground. I got all scraped up. They then pushed my trunk off. I put on my gown and shoes, and saw that every one looked like they hated me. I am now sleeping in a barn. I think tomorrow I shall have to start working, if I want to survive. I must have been a horrible person in my past to end up with a fate like this.

_**February 10**__**th**_

I helped out in a field today, and made a friend. Her family is letting me stay with them, until the village builds me a house. My dress is ruined though. That upset me a little, but it felt good to work for the things I need. My friends names are Hinata and her cousin Niji. Hinata reminds me a little of Iruka and Niji remind me of Shikamaru. That made me a bit sad, and when they asked why I was sad, I told them. Niji told that although my past is bad, here in the village I can forget about that and start fresh. That made me happy. I also got a letter by pigeon from everyone. They say hi, and hope that I am settling in okay. I told them that I miss them, but are settling in just fine. Hinata said that tomorrow, she is going to introduce me to the other village teens. They have to help out as well, but had been working in a different field yesterday. Tomorrow is Sunday so they get to work on the same field tomorrow. I'll work just as hard tomorrow. It also seems that if we teens work hard enough we get a little spending money after tomorrow, to go shopping with on Monday. We have to go to the village next to this one, to go shopping though. I think we might have to walk, they said that if we did, it would take half the day to get there and another half a day to get back.

_**February 11**__**th**_

I got a whole bronze piece. They other got a silver piece, but they had been working longer. The village said that we could take the wagon and two village horses over to the next town to go shopping tomorrow. They looked relieved. I got to met a few new people too, who are now my friends. There's Ten-ten, Ino - she reminds me a lot of Sakura -, Haku, Shino, Choji, Kisame - he was friends with Itachi until Itachi banished him -, Kabuto - who worked for Orochimaru before Orochimaru was killed -, and Shizune - who I knew because of Tsunade -. We are being taken to the village by Haku's lover Zabuza, who it seems was given this task by the village because he cant use his arms.

_**February 12**__**th**_

I had a blast today. Ino took me cloth shopping and help me to find some nice cheap dresses that wont get ruined by working in the sun. I also sold the fabric from my gown to the store, and bought all of my new friends a horse. I also got one myself. They were really thankful. I plan on using the money I have from my wallet from when I was still a princess or even a lady to make sure that the horses can be taken care of. I will work hard to get some spending money. I just found out though, that Sasuke is coming to the village in a week to show off his bride. Princess Sakura, who I know was given the title, just so they could get married. I am mad at that fact, but glad that my other servants are coming as well. Because this is the last village in the direction, the prince is staying here for a week, and we have to keep him happy. I know for a fact the village cant afford to do that.

_**February 13**__**th**_

I have made a decision. I shall fight Sasuke to get more supplies for the village. Like animal's, more land, better tools, and a good supply of extra food for the winter. When I told the others about this, Ten-ten said she would help me to practice with a sword. It seems that she can fight with a sword. I most likely wont write in you until after that battle.

_**February 17**__**th**_

Well, tomorrow Sasuke will be here. The whole village supports me in my decision. At first they didn't but when I beat Ten-ten easily the first time, they decided to support me. It seems that not only is Ten-ten the villages strongest and only swords woman, but she also comes from a family of very strong swordsmen. She sent word to her brother, who is stronger then her and on a training regiment, and he came to train me. To bad I beat him though. He told me that I would most likely hold up to Sasuke, and it would all come down to who could last the longest. Ten-ten, her brother, and the rest of the guys have been training me fight with a lot of strength and force for a really long time. We had sent out word to Sasuke, Itachi, the king, and the queen, of the battle as is required, and the fight is tomorrow with the entire royal family there to see it. I cant wait to show Kakashi and the others how much stronger I have become. Ino came in earlier with a gift. She said it was for luck. I opened it and saw a tight fitting silver dress. It seems that from the bit of silver cloth I had given her to sew with, she made this dress. I went over to thank her, and she told me that it had been the left over bit of cloth from my gown that I couldn't sell that made it. It also had a silver sash that I could tie my sword to. I tied the sash around the hilt of my sword, with some hanging down. And then tied the sheath around my waist. Ino replied to me that I looked really great in the dress even though I was a guy. I told her that I would ware the dress as my fighting uniform. Ino just laughed. I cant wait to prove to every one tomorrow that I can fight for what I believe in.

_**February 18**__**th**_

Well me and Sasuke battled, and I won. Although it was heard, and I did have to push myself a lot. It seems that Sasuke was having Kakashi train him. I could tell by his skills, that Kakashi hadn't taught him every thing he knew. Kakashi did promise to me, that I would be the only one he would truly be willing to teach everything to. Sasuke looked mad that he lost to me. Sakura told me that I looked good, and asked who made it. I told her Ino did with some cloth from my silver gown. The stuff that I could sell. Sakura got mad at me, and asked why I tried to sell the dress, so I told her everything that had happened to me since I got here. Sakura said that I would regret ruining the gown she had given to me, and went over to the king and spoke to him. He called me over, and I walked over to him. I told him, that he could punish me anyway he decided to, but to leave the village alone, and to keep his word to me. He just chuckled and told me that he would be doing that. Anyone from the village that was loyal to me in this match was being sent off to an island. Anything the village has, we can take. He called everyone up and asked who they we loyal too. The adults said to the king, but my friends and Zabuza said that they would always take my side. Everyone of my old friends except for Sakura came over and said they were loyal to me as well. The king got mad and said that we could take what was ours and go to the island. We had half a year to get ready. The rest of the guys or rather Sasuke's ex-servant's had to go back and would be meeting us at the dock when the time came. Oh, I just got a message. It says that the king will help the village, but only if we are gone before the end of the month. I told the others and sent word to Kakashi, to tell the others, so we are starting to pack. We are taking the horses I bought for us, plus the two village work horses, because I only bought riding horses. We are being given the island, plus fifteen bags of gold to get us started. Once we get there, we will decided what to do. I know that, it will take every one working for us to survive. I just hope we can.

_**February 19**__**th**_

Well everyone is packed, and we are headed off tomorrow to go to the dock's. We sent word to the others and to the king, saying that we are ready to leave. The boat will be leaving tomorrow was the message we got back. The other say that the king is taking them there. Itachi and Sasuke are going to be there, as well as Sakura. That really mad me angry. I think this is the doing of the queen from my home land. Or by the king. I was a Princess, then a lady, then a criminal, then a peasant, and now I am an exiled person. It seems that I just keep going lower and lower. Well, I don't think I can go any lower then this. And if I can, well then I wont be able to clime back up, but I can try. I will help the rest to get us settled in, while trying to see if I can make alliances with the other small islands. Yes, that is want I will do.

_**February 21**__**st**_

We are now on the boat. It take me a bit of time to get use to the rocking motion, but I have. We will reach the island by the end of the month. I got every one together, and we talked about who was doing what. Seeing as my old servant's cant to faming work, they are going to make the clothing, building shelters, cooking, and cleaning. Me and my friends from the village will be getting supplies, gathering food, hunting, fishing, and trying to grow a field, or at least a garden. I We took a vote at who should be the leader, and they all voted for me. I had voted for Tsunade though. I asked them why they chose me, and they said because I was the one raised to lead, and because I was once a Princess. I was also asked if I wanted to be called King Naruto, and I told them, that I wanted to be called either Lady Naruto, Princess Naruto, or Queen Naruto. They asked me why I wanted to be referred to as a girl, and Iruka told them it was because I had been raised as a Princess.

_**February 28**__**th**_

I have to say sorry for not writing recently, but I have been tiered. We have all been working very heard. I could see other islands in the distance, and so I was also building a raft. It is now done, and I have gone to the other islands, and talked to the people over there. I asked them if they wanted to join our island. They said they would like to meet the person in power, and so I told them, that it was me. They all looked shocked at first, but then started to bow to me. I am now queen Naruto of the isles. They told me that about two hours away was another country. It was small and the king there was dieing, but they had a very powerful army. I said that I would go there and talk to them. I am now on the boat to go there. Kakashi, Niji, Shikamaru, Kisame, and Ten-ten are going with me. We are almost there, so I shall stop writing now.

_**Later**_

_Riku no Kaichou_

The name means Land of Harmony. The name sound odd seeing as this land has the best military. I went and saw the king. He told me that he was dieing, and I would have to talk to his son, so I did. He told he that I could us his military power. We have started off by sending word to the islands to tell my people. They sent a message back saying they would stay there for now. I had asked them to tell me were they each come from, and most of them come from Sasuke and Sakura's, who I found out will be taking over the land there next month, country, but some of them come from my home. We have been talking non stop for the last few hours. After we finished, he had me taken to this room. Ten-Ten, Iruka, Kakashi, and Niji were taken to a different room. It is right next to this one. I like the room though. The prince's name is Gaara. He is really nice, but a bit creepy. He has an older brother name Kankuro, and an older sister named Temari. Though I cant say I met them yet. Gaara told me they was out patrolling the land. Tomorrow we are going to plan who we are attack, and then attack them. There are only two places were I want to change the power.


End file.
